Guild Raids
Guild Raids are essentially an inter-player quest which involves the entire guild. Guild Raids typically require a great deal of coordination and communication for successful completion. General Info Guild Raids typically involve killing monsters, item collection, item assembly and delivering various items. Most guild raids require 6 or more people with maximum AP capacity and may yield various rewards upon completion. Raids There are currently two guild raids : Raiding Starting a Raid Only the Guild Leader has the power to start a Raid by going to the Raid's location (Townshire's Learning Center for Dyslexia's Lair, or Trainwreck's jungle for the Lost Shark). Once the Guild Raid starts, an impromptu message will be sent to all guild members. Guild Raid Status Your Guild Raid status can be monitored from within the Guild Hall (accessed by the guild icon in your toolbar) by clicking this location: The Status page will show the tasks needing completion, how long the Raid has been active for, and, if the Raid is timed, how much time you have left. Raid Completion Upon completing a Raid, all members will receive a message, and your guild will be added to the leaderboards. All member that have participated in the Raid will receive a reward. Rewards include Raid Equipment, Guild Slot Upgrades, Recipes, Scrolls and/or manuals. Failing a Raid Upon failing a Raid, all members will receive a message, and sometimes a penalty (like in the Raiders for the Lost Shark raid). Tips on Raiding *You may choose to schedule guild raids in advance and according to your members' schedules, to allow all members to join and contribute to the guild raid. Remember that not everyone is in the same time zone, so use a standerd time zone, like UTC or PST. *Communication is very much the key to success; try communicating via the Kongregate chat rooms or mibbit.com (IRC chat) for example. *The Guild Vault should be used to place raid loot (items you need to collect for the raid) to facilitate their distribution. Guild Raid items may be stocked up for the next raid. *Make sure all BFFs on your list are active and online in order to have rapid revival in case they die during the fight. (The best way to do that is if your BFFs are also members of your guild.) Dodgebrawlers block damage and Cheermongers heal, which may prove to be extremely useful while combating level 14 monsters. Make sure your lower level members have tasks they are able to master. *If a Guild member has logs in during the raid or just before completion, it may be beneficial to delay completion for a few minutes, in order to allow them to participate in at least 1 battle so that they can receive a reward for participation. Guild Raid FAQ Q: What is a guild Raid? A: A guild Raid is a guild-only event and often requires many F.U. students to complete. Lutzburg: The entire Lair raid is a WoW reference, specifically an internet meme, showing here: Warning: NSFW. :p http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtvIYRrgZ04 Q: What is a guild Raid? A: Jeez. A guild Raid is like a multiplayer, multi-part Quest. Some Raids have an overall time limit, while some individual portions of a Raid can be timed as well. Coordination is the key to victory! F.U. Chat anyone? Q: Where? A: Anywhere in Elanthia can house a guild Raid. It’ll be up to you to find them! Once you do, your guild Leader will have to report to that location to start the Raid. Q: Are guild Raids really for me? A: Anyone in a guild can participate in Raids, but some will be tuned to specific player levels. Your guild members will receive mails upon starting, completing, or failing a Raid. Q: Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention . A: That’s not really a question. Regardless, active Raids can be viewed from the new guild Raid Status page in your guild hall! Q: What about my insatiable need to prove I’m better than you? A: New guild Leaderboards have been added for number of completions of and fastest completion Raids! Q: What happens if I fail a guild raid? A: You will receive a mail indicating that your raid has failed and will be listed in the guild leaderboards with a 0 for raids completed if your guild has ran through it the first time. "Your Guild, , was not successful in Dyslexia's Lair, as her vicious Deep Bearth proved too quick for you. The Raid may be restarted immediately, if you dare!" Category:Guilds Category:WikiBot Typocheck